The Gothic Legend of Zelda
by Inuyasha's Girl 1 im the first
Summary: a little play my friend and I made in 8th grade. its very funny. we got a B on our work. ooc


**THE GOTHIC LEGEND OF ZELDA **

CREATED BY: ALISHA AND ME.

PLAY FORMAT!

PERSON:(WHAT THEY DO)

THIS WAS AN ACTUALL PROJECT ALISHA AND I DID FOR OUR 8TH GRADE ENGLISH CLASS, WE GOT A B ON IT.

ENJOY.

OPENING

NARARATOR: This is a story about a princess named Zelda. She was not like your ordinary princess.

-Zelda in her room blasting Slipknot and putting on her black eyeliner, heavily.-

ZELDAS MOM: (comes into Zelda's room) TURN THAT HORRID MUSIC DOWN!!!

ZELDA: Never!

ZELDAS MOM: THEN YOU ARE GROUNDED! (leaves room)

ZELDA: Whatever. (continues with the eyeliner)

KAI: (Enters room)

ZELDA: What do you want?

KAI: I have come in service for Lady Bippi.

ZELDA:...And?...

KAI: I have come to kidnap you.

ZELDA: Are you insulting me?!?! Do I look like a Kid to you?!

KAI: Fine! Im here to take you to Lady Bippi's lair.

ZELDA: I dont wanna!

KAI: WELL DO IT ANYWAYS!

ZELDA: Shouldn't you leave a note for my parents telling them where you have taken me and what they have to do to get me back?

KAI: Got a pen and paper?

ZELDA: Oh, Here (hands note book and black pen)

KAI (Scribbles note) Alright, Ready?

ZELDA: No WAIT! (dramatic pause)...I forgot my Mountain Dew! ( Grabs mountain dew can)

KAI: I want one!\

ZELDA: But this is my last one!

Kai: well then you have to share with me!

ZELDA: NO! You'll get your GERMS on it!!

KAI: FINE! we'll stop at Conoco on the way!

Zelda: ok now Im ready.

they leave out the big window balcony...thing-------

ZELDA'S PARENTS ENTER

ZELDA'S MOM: ZELDA! WE SAID YOU'RE GROUNDED! -GASP-! SHES OUTTA MOUNTAIN DEW! AND SHES GONE!

ZELDAS DAD: Here's a note!

ZELDAS MOM: WELL what does it say?

ZELDAS DAD: I dont know, its all a bunch of Scribbles, All I can make out is, "went to Lady Bippi's castle...bring fish to the castle before the third day of Wednesday."

Zeldas mom: The third day of Wednesday??!?!! WHAT?!

zeldas dad: Who will save our beautiful, SINGLE daughter?

-waits a few secounds-

Zeldas dad: I SAID WHO WILL SAVE OUR BEAUTIFUL SINGLE DUAGHTER?!?

LINK: ( Tumbles in) I shall save your...um...ah...daughter.

Zelda's mom:...Are you kidding me?

Zeldas dad: Now,now, Honey. I'm Sure this young man is fully capable of this mission. Quest. Thing!

Link: Yea LADY. I'm quite honored to be saving your beautiful, Single, (winks to Zeldas dad) daughter...but by anychance, do you have a picture I could see?

BOTH PARENTS: JUST GO SAVE OUR DAUGHTER!

LINK: (Runs out, wait a few secounds, run back in) I dont know where she is.

Zeldas dad: (hands link the note)

Link: Okay! ( runs out and then in again)...I need a horse!

Both parents: (rolls eyes and sigh)

BIPPIS LAIR

NARRATOR!::: Zelda is sitting behind the bars while talking on her cell phone.

Zelda: I know! Why would anyone want to capture ME? (wait a few sec.) I know im a Princess but still! Ah, Crap! Someones coming. Talk to you later.

Zelda: (stands up and looks out to the field)

Link: My lovely Princess Zelda!! I have come to save you!

Zelda: ITS ABOUT TIME! Jeez!

Link: I shall save you! (tries to clime up the slide but fails)

Zelda: Ah Forget it! Here I Come! (jumps down and lands on face) Why didnt you catch me?

Link: Oh was I supposed to? Sorry could we try that over?

Bippi: MEROWHA!!!

KAI: Lady Bippi says "Where are you going?"

Zelda: Um, Home, Duh!

Bippi: MEOW.

Kai: she says "You got the fish?"

Link: Oh, was I supposed to bring the fish? Sorry can I bring it later?

Bippi:MERROOOW.

KAI: Fine how's tomorrow for you?

Link: I can't I have a gig with my band.

Bippi: Meow?

KAI: Friday?

LinkL Yea that would work but i Would have to bring it after my dentist appointment.

Bippi: Meow!

KAI: Deal!

Zelda: Kai! You should come with us! We're not the 'goodie good side' but not the evil side, but we have doughnuts!

Kai: I will!

Bippi:Meow!

Kai: GO EAT YOUR FISH!!!

NARRATOR: Link and Zelda Lived happily ever after. a Few weeks later, they got married. about an hour later they got a divorce.

THE END!!!!!


End file.
